Missing Dom
by Skyward98
Summary: Spinoff from the Cub series! WARNING LABEL INSIDE! Pack Gibbs's Dom Tony DiNozzo has gone missing, and now it's up to the rest of the Pack to find him! Mentions of TonyxOC(Kuma) and GibbsxTim I absolutely suck at summaries, story better, I swear! Massive amounts of Tony whumpage, some Timmy pain.
1. Tony a Were!

**Hey guys! So this is a spinnoff of the Cub series by yaoigirl22, and if you haven't already, GO READ THAT FIRST OR THIS FIC WILL MAKE NO SENSE! All rights go to CBS for the show and yaoigirl22 for the Cub fics, all I own is the plot behind Missing Dom. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING! GO READ THE CUB SERIES NOW OR BE FOREVER CONFUSED! (****_Seriously! Those fics are awesome! And yes, I do have permission to post this.) _****This fic takes place in between Becoming Pack and On the Prowl. **

"DiNozzo, watch McGee. Suspect's a trained Hunter." Gibbs barked into Tony's earpiece, through the phone. Tony's blood ran ice cold. "I repeat: Suspect is Hunter."

"Probie." DiNozzo muttered, worry and fear flashing through his hazel eyes as he began to race into the trees. "Probie!" _Oh, why oh why did I send him alone? _"TIM!"

"AUGGHHH!" The roar of pure and sharp agony made the Dom trip over his own feet in his haste to move faster, and an unseen tree root. Tony scrambled to his feet and took off, forcing his legs to move faster. Blood roared in his ears.

"Beta!" Tony snarled, leaping over the small cliff side with ease. His sight turned crimson and his irises a glowing ice blue**(1)**. DiNozzo pounced on four legs.

Tim was caught in a bear trap, his right ankle and lower shin clamped tightly and crushingly between the metal's steel jaws. The blonde Beta blinked in shock at the Were that was crouching protectively over him, the scent telling him it was his Dom Tony**(2)**.

Anthony DiNozzo Jr.'s Were form was a sleek jet black panther with a single front right snow white paw. The panther bared his teeth, his ears flattening against his head and snarls ripping through his throat when Tim tried to push him off. "Tony." Tony snarled again and crouched lower, as if saying 'I am not moving Beta!'

"Two monsters for the price of one." The Hunter surfaced from the shadows, handling a rifle and a triumphant smirk. "My lucky day." The Dom snarled warningly. The Hunter aimed to kill.

Tony roared, gathering his haunches underneath him and pouncing on the Hunter, claws extended. Tim shut his eyes, partly from pain and partly from seeing his Dom kill. Roars and screams filled the air, then the Hunter's screams turned to gurgles, then complete silence. "Probie?" Tony's voice was soft. "Probie, Tim, it's okay. It's over." Tim opened his eyes; Tony smiled softly at him. "Let's get you out of that trap."

"Th-the, The Hunter?" Tim wheezed. Tony nuzzled his cheek comfortingly. Automatically, Tim nuzzled back.

"Breathe, McWere. This'll hurt." Tony avoided the Beta's question. "Ready? One, two, _three!_" The trap's jaws sprang open. Tim yowled in agony, gritting his teeth. Tony pressed his nose into his Beta's neck, purring soothingly. The Dom shrugged out of his jacket and tied it tightly around the injury.

"T-Tony, you're, you're a, a _Were._" Tim huffed, sitting up.

Tony snorted. "Huh, guess I am." Tim slung an arm over DiNozzo's shoulders, the Dom's arm going around his waist as they heaved themselves to their feet.

"Aren't you excited?" Tim panted, limping heavily through the trees.

"It was going to happen eventually, right?" Tony replied. "I'm too worried about you to be excited about me right now. I'll brag to Zeevah later."

"And Kuma?" Tim breathlessly teased. Tony averted his eyes, blushing. Tim snickered.

"Oh, let's not forget Gibbs, Timmy." Tony retorted. The blonde Beta's cheeks turned beet red.

"McGee! DiNozzo!" The silver haired Team Leader spotted them exiting the tree line and raced over, the Israeli woman right behind.

"Boss." Tony and Tim both briefly bowed their heads.

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs demanded.

"Hunter. Bear trap. Shattered ankle." Tim rattled off. "Nearly killed us."

"The Hunter?" Ziva's hand flashed to her SIG.

"Dead." Tony answered. Gibbs got on Tim's other side and helped him to the car.

"Shot?" The Alpha demanded.

Tim shook his head. "Mauled."

Ziva frowned. "I thought you said you were caught in a bear trap." Gibbs could feel his impatience rising as Tony and Tim shared a look.

"I was." Gibbs was ready to head slap one of the two. "I didn't say I was the one who mauled him."

_Thwack!_ "Explain!" Gibbs barked, his impatience winning.

"Thanks, Boss." Tony smoothed down his hair, grunting. "I mauled him."

"How? You are not a.."Ziva trailed off, her eyes widening. Tony smirked.

"You shifted?" Gibbs eased Tim into the passenger side of the car. Tony nodded.

"A black panther with a white paw, Boss." McGee told him, wincing.

"Don't look so shocked, Agent Dah-veed." Tony griped with a grin, climbing into the backseat of the car. "We all knew it was coming."

"Yes, but, we had always thought that Gibbs would be the first." Ziva argued, climbing in next to him. "Since he is Alpha."

Tony shrugged. "Fair enough." Gibbs started the car, and swerved onto the main highway.

Tim's phone buzzed. The Beta pulled it out, took one look, and groaned. "McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"My big brother decided to stop by NCIS." Tim groaned again. "Fabulous."

"Which one?" Ziva asked.

"Kuma." Tony's eyes lit up. "He's waiting on us in Autopsy. But that's not the worst."

"What's the worst?" Tony demanded.

"Mom's with him." All four of them groaned. Raven would have a fit after seeing Tim's shattered leg.

PRELUDE

"Mom, I'm fine, really!" Tim insisted as Ducky set his cast. "Kuma, quit it!" Kuma frowned but stepped away as his baby brother shook his head from the bath Kuma had started to give him. Tony snickered.

_Thwack! _"You want one too?" Kuma threatened with a challenging glint in his eye.

"Thank you, Boss." Tony mumbled. " Maybe later." The last part was said a little louder, with that same playfulness that Kuma had used.

"How long will this take to heal, Duck?" Gibbs demanded.

"Little more than a week, perhaps?" Duck suggested. "We all know that Timothy's kind heal rather quickly."

"Desk duty, no field work." Gibbs ordered McGee. "Can't have you making that injury worse."

"Got it, Boss." Tim nodded, grinning when his Alpha squeezed his shoulder.

"You're coming to my place tonight, too." Gibbs added. "No arguing, Beta." Tim snapped his mouth shut. Tony and Ziva laughed.

"Fine, tonight's a full moon anyway." Tim shrugged.

"Kuma, Raven, would you-?" Gibbs asked. The two Weres nodded.

"I'll cook." Kuma offered. Ducky handed two crutches to Tim so he could stand up.

"Finally, something besides Boss's steak." Tony teased.

"What's wrong with my steak?" Gibbs demanded with a smirk. Ziva and Tim laughed.

"Tony?" Kuma asked suddenly, his nose wrinkling. "Why do you smell like Were? And it's not my brother's scent!" The Gibbs Pack laughed.

PRELUDE

"Masterson's dead, killed by DiNozzo." A voice snarled in the dark. "DiNozzo shifted."

"I'll have them all." Mirant Belviv grunted. "Be ready, Moores."

**Ha-ha!**

**1. I figured, since Gibbs _is _their Alpha, that their eyes should glow ice blue, 'cause it Gibbs's eye color?**

**2. Yeah, I did it. I made Tony shift! 5 points to me. Missing Dom wouldn't work so well if Tony was human and _not _Were, so yeah. I think I did a good job, myself. I kinda like the fact that he's a panther, just because panthers are just plain awesome!**

**Special thanks to yaoigirl22 for allowing me to post this! All credit goes to her and CBS!**


	2. DiNozzo Missing

**You guys are awesome! On with Missing Dom!**

One month later

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked, storming into the bullpen. McGee shrugged.

"We do not know." Ziva answered. "Perhaps he is just running late? Traffic was heavy this morning."

"If he was late, Ziva, he would have called ahead." Tim protested. "Plus, I've already tried calling, he won't answer is phone."

"Breaking Rule #3." Ziva _tsk_ed. "Gibbs will have his tail, yes?"

Right on cue, Gibbs flipped his phone open and dialed the familiar number. It rang five times. "Hello, you've reached the Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and current SFA. I'm sorry that I couldn't answer your much appreicated call, but if you leave you name, number, and reason for calling I will gladly return the favor as soon as I can. Gibbs, if its you, I'll be prepping for many a headslap." Gibbs shut his phone and tried again. Voicemail again.

"McGee, track him." Gibbs ordered. His gut was ringing; something wasn't right.

"On it, Boss." Tim hurriedly typed on his computer keyboard. "Got him! 128 Parkson."

"Let's go!" Gibbs barked, rushing to the elevator with his Pack on his tail.

MD1

"McGee, are you sure this is right?" Ziva demanded, trudging through the tall grass. 128 Parkson turned out to be an empty field on the outskirts of D.C.

"Positive, Ziva." Tim nodded. "He's-" The Were's green eyes landed on something behind Gibbs and David.

"M-McGee!" Gibbs yelled when the Beta raced off, toward an abandoned barn with the paint peeling. Ziva and Gibbs tore after him, increasing thier speed after they spotted a familiar black car crashed into the wall. Tony's 2013 black Dodge Charger.

The driver's side door was wide open, and the engine still running and the stereo still playing. But no DiNozzo. "Scent's fresh. One, maybe two hours old?" Tim reported. Long gashes that looked like claw marks tore into the seat an the plastic on the door. "Struggle signs." McGee sighed. He flicked his wrist and his claws popped out with ease. The Beta glanced at his Alpha before aligning them with the marks on the door. Ziva paled when the blonde's claws lined up perfectly, a perfect match.

"DiNozzo is missing." Gibbs rubbed his face, shutting his eyes.

MD1

Absolutely nothing was found on Tony's car. Other than the claw marks that were made by Tony himself, they needed Abby to take a closer look. Tony's wallet, creds, gun and phone had still been in the car, so robbery was a no. Gibbs' desk phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs?"

"Gibbs, get down here!" Abby ordered. "Evidence garage. I found something!"

MD1

"Okay, so we know that there was nothing found on the body or inside." Abby began. "So, I peeked underneath the hood and found these." The forensic scientist held up an evidence bag and passed it to Gibbs.

"Spark accelerators.**(1)**" Gibbs realized, analyzing the two silver and glass cylinders inside the bag.

"The spark plugs were sabatoged, Gibbs." Abby agreed. "Someone wanted Tony to crash there." Tim and Ziva shared a look.

MD1 (1 week later)

"Nothing, Boss." Tim shook his head when his Alpha began to ask. No leads had come up on the DiNozzo case, a week after he'd first disappeared. Ziva put her face in her hands, sighing defeatedly. "We'll find him Ziver." The Were's attention averted to his computer screen. "Boss, I'm getting a video feed. Up on the monitor."

The plasma screen came to life, fizzed, then cleared, revealing a morgue-esk background, and a familiar Were standing in front of the camera lens. "Tony!" Ziva gasped.

Thier Packmate looked awful. His usualy clean and well-groomed bronze hair stuck to his forehead, matted and sweaty. His face was pale and he was dressed in tattered mint green scrubs. But his hazel eyes smoldered and burned with determination. "Boss," Tony panted, his breath short. "If you're getting this than thank God. Listen, I don't have much time." Tim watched with horror-filled green eyes as his Dom coughed up a suspicious red substance. "Listen. Rules 4, 11, 40 and 44. Got it? Rules 4, 11, 40, and 4-" A look of utter terror passed over his face. "No! Guys, can't we talk this out?!"

Four very large and burly men, also in scrubs in different colors and med masks, strolled calmly in. Three grabbed the Dom and attempted to drag him off. Tony struggled and roared with rage, his claws growing on his fingers. The Were managed to slice open one of the men's arms, tearing the sleeve open. Blood gushed from the wound, covering a small tattoo. Gibbs felt a breif streak of pride at his Dom.

The men overpowered Tony quickly, dragging him away he sported a bloogy and possibly broken nose. The fourth, slimmer than the others, had stood by and calmly watched. _Bastard_. Ziva thought darkly. He approached the camera and stared into it, cocking his head curiously. The screen fizzed and went black.

"Boss.." Tim whimpered.

(Fade to black)

**I am so evil! HAHAHA!**

**1. I know abosolutely _NOTHING_ about cars. So if you people are car whizzes and there are no such things as spark accelerators that can be used to sabatoge someone's spark plugs in their car, I WOULDN'T KNOW, OKAY? Don't judge me!**

**Creds go to CBS for the show and yaoigirl22 for the Cub fics. (Which I still love and adore over stalkerishly at night. In the spooky part of the park. At night. ;))**


	3. Tony Torture

**Why do I get the feeling that you guys are gonna run me out of the NCIS fandom, with pitchforks and spears and a very ticked off Werelion, screaming "HOW DARE YOU HURT TONY?!" If anyone needs me while you read this, I'll be cowering and praying in the panic room.**

_Previously, on Missing Dom_

_"Where is DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked. _

_"He's not answering..."_

_Tim's claws matched perfectly with the ones on the door._

_"DiNozzo is missing."_

_"The spark plugs in the car were sabatoged, Gibbs. Someone __**wanted **__Tony there."_

_"Boss! If you're getting this, thank God! Listen. Rules 4,11, 40, and 44. Got it? Rules 4, 11, 40, 4-"_

_The scuffle, Tony roars. _

_"Boss.." Tim whimpered_.

MD2

"You sent a video to them." Mirant Belviv**(1) **observered calmly, circling his captive and twirling a hunting knife between his fingers. Tony spat out blood, on his hands and knees.

"You would know, you pulled me away from the camera." Tony croaked disdainfully.

"What did you tell them?" Belviv demanded.

"Just wanted to say hi." Tony grunted. Belviv chuckled. Tony screeched in pain, his captor plunging a long, silver and, _hollow_ pole into his back and through his stomach, impailing him**(2a)**. The Dom continued to scream, the powdered nightshade absorbing into his blood from the metal**(2b)**. "You-you want to kill me. I-I can see it in your eyes. " Tony gasped. "S-So why don't you?"

"Believe it or not, Agent DiNozzo, I need you alive for the time being." Belviv stroked the Dom's matted bronze hair back. Tony snapped a weak growl. Belviv only smiled, sadistically. "Your beloved Pack, they will come for you, I'm sure."

"Stay away from them!" Tony roared menacingly, his nails morphing into claws. "I'll kill you, I swear I will." Belviv chuckled, as if the threat amused him, and his knee connected harshly to the Dom's nose. The Were only grunted, feeling it break. Belviv grabbed the pole, and twisted it sharply; Tony shrieked in agony.

"Did you know, Anthony, that the strongest wood is least likely to break that rotted wood is?" The Hunter asked conversationally. "Even after pounds of pressure are exerted on the element?"

"Intresting." Tony croaked, a hint of sarcasm lacing his weak voice. Another twist of the pole; Tony squeezed his eyes shut, locking his jaw.

"I, am, going to dampen that spirit, Agent DiNozzo." Belviv hissed madly in his ear. "I will make it _rot _like wood, make you lose hope that you will ever again see the light of day. Then i will crush it, break you. Shatter the Anthony DiNozzo, the proud second-in-command to your Pack. Break you like glass. I will mae the shards so small that you will _never_ be able to heal. Then I will crush your body. Break your bones, rip your skin to shreds. And then," Belviv giggled manically. "Then, I _will _kill you, right in front of your Pack. And I will make your death agonizingly slow, so that you will _beg_ me to put you down."

"B-Bastard." Tony gasped, his limbs shaking. Belviv frowned.

MD2 _Meanwhile..._

"What do you mean he's missing?!" Kuma demanded. Tim's elder brother had stopped by on one of his breaks from the bookstore he worked at to see Tim (and Tony), only to discover that one paticular agent was not at his desk.

"We are doing what we can, Kuma." Ziva assured the Alpha sincerely.

"Yeah, but-"

"Kuma!" Tim snapped, losing his paitence. His brother had done nothing but whine and gripe at them since he'd found out. "We're trying, okay? Don't forget, we're his P-" Gibbs walked in, Leon Vance right behind him. "-team." Tim finished, lowering his eyes.

"David, McGee, any new leads regarding the video feed?" Vance asked. Gibbs has shown the Director a revised video that cut out right after the men had shown up. McGee shook his head. "Pull it up again." Leon ordered. McGee typed furiously on his keys, but hesitated to press play.

"What about Kuma?" Tim asked.

"He can stay for this." Gibbs allowed. Kuma knew he should be offended by that, but he was too worried about his Tony to care. Tim nodded and played it. The Were and female Dom looked away, too bothered to watch it a second time.

"Why use those four rules as a message?" Leon asked, turning to the Team Leader.

"Rules 40 and 44 are a warning, Leon." Gibbs replied. "Eleven and four?" Gibbs shrugged.

"What are those rules anyway?" Kuma asked as Vance left, ordering Gibbs to let him know about any new leads.

"Rule 4, 'Best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? tell one other person, if you must. There is no third best.' " Ziva recited perfectly. Gibbs sat at his desk, putting his head on his balled fists.

"Rule 11, 'When the job is done, walk away.' " Tim continued, running a hand through his gold hair.

"And if Tony mentioned the forties, whatever is happening is very, very bad." Ziva sighed.

Kuma frowned. "Why is that?"

"The forties are for emergency use only." Tim explained. "Rule 40, 'If you think someone is out to get you, they are.' "

"Tony could be telling us to watch our backs. Whoever this is, they are dangerous to the extremes if Tony felt the need to warn us." Ziva added. "And then there is Rule 44."

" 'First things first, hide the women and children.' " Gibbs chimed in softly. "Pertaining to Ziva."

"But Tony knows well that I can take care of myself." Ziva protested.

"Which is possibly why Tony said Rule 40, because Tony also knows that you would say something like that." Tim countered. "Tony's warning us, trying to protect us."

"It's what you do in a Pack."Kuma agreed. "But Rules 4 and 11?" For that no one had an answer.

MD2(2 weeks later)

Tony was so close, so close to shattering. The constant circle of pain and suffering dealt new cracks. The damn pole was used multiple times, either for old-fashioned beatings of impailments that left the Dom close to death.

Belviv strolled in, smiling sickly. Tony glared up at him. He _hated_ this man, or monster. Monster worked too. All the nightmares he brought, all the pain he inflicted. Tony nearly died each time he was left alone with him. Yet he refused. Refused to cave. Belviv wanted information on his Pack, he wasn't getting any from the Dom. Tony decided that was his only purpose now. To protect his Pack.

"You will tell me what I want to know." Belviv ordered, his patience with the Were wearing thin. Tony merely looked at him. The Hunter pointed his fist at Tony, a silver ring with a red stone on his index finger.

"Nice ring." Tony whispered, coming out as " 'ice ri'g."

"Your body temperature is rising, your blood is beginning to boil." Belviv's ring began to glow at his words. Tony's breath caught in his throat.

His body was on fire, it felt as if he had burst into flames. Tony yelled out, agony and fear in his hazel eyes. "Your brain cells are frying, your heart is racing to pump blood. Tell me what I want to know, and I will make it stop." Belviv promised darkly.

But Tony wouldn't submit. Weakly, through heated pain, Tony managed to shake his head. "N-nev-never!" He gasped, his skin turning a scorched red.

"The black is coming, your lungs demanding for air, your blood searing underneath you scorching skin." Belviv hissed. "You can make it stop, DiNozzo, all you have to do is speak." Tony only looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

Suddenly the fire on Tony stopped. Belviv's steeltoe boot collided with Tony's stomack repeatedly, the Dom coughing up blood.

(Fade to black)

**DON'T KILL ME! *runs away screaming to the Panic Room with cookies, Cokes, toy water grenades and a fully loaded Nerf machine gun and sniper rifle***

**1. pronounced bel-veev. just in case anyone was confused.**

**2a. Okay, yes, this is where Tony needed to be a Were for it to work. A human would have died instantly, but Tony needs to survive for a little longer. In this fic, (and I can't remember if this is how it is in the Cub fics, and i'm too lazy to look.) silver ONLY KILLS if its direct to the heart or a headshot, k? This is just to keep Tony alive. No one likes a dead Tony.**

**2b. Here, nightshade takes the place of wolfsbane. Basically, all nightshade does is cause horrible agony and slows down the Weres' healing time immensely.**

***gets to the Panic Room and discovers Ron Sacks and Jimmy Palmer making out* EWWWW! MY EYES! MY EYES!- Skyward98 screams.**

***Jimmy scrambles off of Ron, blushing madly* *Ron snorts and sits up* THE HELL? THE PANIC ROOM IS FOR PANICKING _ONLY!_-Skyward98 yells**

**So, why are you here?-Sacks asks calmly.**

**I'm hiding from obbsessed Tony fans who may murder me, HELP! TURN INTO YOUR WOLF, PROTECT ME!- Skyward98 pleads.**

***Sacks picks up Jimmy* Later!-Sacks calls. *he and Palmer leave***

**STUPID WOLF!-Skyward98 grumbles. *Crouches against Panic Room wall and waits for crazed mob*-YAOIGIRL22 AVENGE ME! (AND IF I LIVE, MAKE SURE SACKS GETS IT IN ON THE PROWL.)**

**Creds go to yaoigirl22 for her fics and CBS for the show.**


	4. The Trap Was A Trap?

***peeks up from the Panic Room door.* Well it's been a few hours and I'm not dead or horribly injured yet, so... I guess that grants for a new chapter...**

_Previously, on Missing Dom_

_"You sent them a video." Belviv observed. _

_"I will shatter Anthony DiNozzo, the proud second-in-command to your Pack."_

_"Your brain cells are frying, tell me what I want to know!" Belviv hissed, his ring glowing._

_The Dom coughed up blood._

MD3

"Let's go, dead marine." Gibbs barked half-heartedly. The Director was forcing a case on the MCRT, after DiNozzo's Missing Persons case had gone ice cold. Tim and Ziva sluggishly followed, glancing wistfully at Tony's empty desk.

The ride to the crime scene, a forest next to an off road outside of D.C., was extremely quiet. No one felt like talking. Gibbs slowly climbed out of the car. "Ziva, bag and tag. McGee, pictures." Gibbs ordered.

"On it, Boss." They answered. Everything went according to procedure, until Tim caught a _very_ familiar scent near the tree line.

"Tony?" Tim mumbled, shocked. There was a trail leading away from the body and into the trees. Curiously but cautiously, he started to follow it into the woods.

"McGee!" Gibbs called.

"Just a second, Boss." McGee called back.

"Ziva, follow him." The silver-haired Alpha told the Dom. Ziva nodded and trailed behind the Were.

"What are we doing, McGee?" Ziva asked when she caught up with him.

"Following a scent." Tim answered distractedly, focused on what he was doing. The scent was thick in the air.

"The marine's?" Ziva asked.

Tim shook his head. "No, Tony's."

"Tony?" The female Dom demanded, surprised. Tim nodded.

The Were stepped forward again, then shrieked in pain, the bear trap sinking its teeth into his flesh. "McGee!" Ziva cried as her Packmate tumbled down the slope as far as the trap chain would let him. Searing agony pierced his skin when the blonde Beta landed in a patch of a purple-ish flower with large dark green leaves. _Nightshade. _Tim yowled, his back arching. The trap's steel teeth were thoroughly dusted in a powdered form of the flower, McGee could feel it in his blood. "Tim!" Ziva yelped, seeing her teammate's skin blister and turn an angry shade of red because of the plant he'd tumbled into. Agent David hurried in beside Tim and stroked his forehead soothingly.

"It burns!" Tim hissed, his eyes glowing ice blue and turning feral. He arched his back and dug his claws into the ground.

"Listen. Listen, Tim." Ziva caressed his burning cheek. "I will go, I will go get Gibbs, and he will get you out, okay?" Tim managed to nod, shaking uncontrollably an violently. Ziva got up and raced away, tears threatening to spill from her dark eyes. She blinked them away. "Gibbs! Gibbs!" She yelled, panicked, once she reached the crime scene. The Alpha's head snapped up, surprise and concern in his ice blue eyes.

"Ziva?" Gibbs demanded.

"It's Tim. He's hurt." Ziva panted, grabbing Gibbs's arm. "He-He got caught in a bear trap!" Gibbs and Ziva tore off back the way Ziva had come, Gibbs following Ziva. The Alpha heard his Beta before he saw him, the pain-filled yowls and whimpers filling his ears.

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted, worry making his stomach drop. He slid down on his knees next to the Were.

Tim's leg was still being crushed by the metal trap, his ankle probably shattered like glass. "It hurts." Tim whimpered through agonized tears, arching his back again.

"We'll get you out of this, Tim. Hold tight." Gibbs assured him, soothingly running his fingers through his gold hair. The Team Leader found the release wheel, spun it quickly, and freed Tim's leg. The Beta didn't relax.

Tim thrashed, pain from the nightshade searing his skin. **"**Get him out of the patch!" Gibbs barked, lifting his Beta up with Ziva's help. Tim settled slightly once he was laid on the soft grass, but his face was still twisted and his body still tense with agony. Air hissed through his teeth, his breathing erratic.

"Tim?" Ziva demanded, her fingers stroking his blonde hair back. "I do not understand, why is it still hurting him?" Gibbs hesitated, then noticed that Tim's exposed skin was still blistered and angry red. Gibbs ripped the Were's jacket open and slid his shirt out of the way, secretly wishing that it was under different circumstances. Tim's skin resembled a horrible rash, with red, blotchy skin and ugly blisters.

"Wa-water." Tim choked out. "Wa-wash it off. Stream a li-little ways u-up."

"You heard him. Ziva, go get Ducky. Tell him what happened." Gibbs ordered. Ziva nuzzled Tim's cheek then rushed off. Gibbs hauled up Tim and jogged to the nearest stream, placing him in the water.

Tim yowled, arching his back when his skin touched the water. The Alpha was ready to yank his Beta out, but then Tim relaxed, the blisters washing away. "Thanks, Boss." Tim sighed, exhaustion in his green eyes. The Team Leader smiled and rubbed his nose against Tim's. The Were hoarsely purred.

"Gibbs!" Jimmy yelped, racing towards the two with Ziva on his tail. Tim leaned heavily on his Alpha's chest, the pain in his ankle flaring up.

"His ankle got caught in a trap." Gibbs explained, his arm supporting Tim.

"Do you think you can walk?" Jimmy asked after examining the swelling injury and wrapping it. Tim nodded slowly and Ziva and Gibbs helped him stand and walk back through the trees.

MD3

"You'll be in this cast for a few weeks, Timothy." Ducky told the Were as he set the cast.

"Fabulous." Tim groaned. "What about the marine?"

"Yeah, Duck, what about him?" Gibbs agreed, strolling in.

"Meet Naval Commander George Hopkins." Ducky introduced the dead body. Tim hopped up on his crutches and hobbled over beside Ducky and Gibbs.

"Time of death, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"One or two hours before we got there, Jethro." The 1st rank Dom**(1)** answered.

"How'd he die?" Tim looked at Ducky.

"Simple slit of the jugular, see here." Ducky pointed out the knife wound to the Commander's throat, long and deep. "Possibly done with a hunting knife of some sort." The M.E. held up one of the marine's wrists. "See the rope burns?"

"Commander was tied up." Gibbs said.

"Yes, and probably blindfolded before meeting his end. Of course, there were no such ropes or gags at the crime scene." Ducky agreed.

"Killer took them with him." McGee realized. "To leave no evidence behind?"

"Or for a souvenir." Ducky suggested.

"Come on, McGee. That's good work, Ducky." Gibbs added over his shoulder.

"Where we going, Boss?" Tim asked, limping after his Alpha.

"To see Abby." Gibbs answered shortly. He held the elevator door open and waited patiently**(2)** for the Beta to hobble all the way in. The ride and half-walk, half-limp to the lab was quiet.

"McGee!" Abby tackled him in a concerned hug, and the Were stumbled, knocked off balance. Gibbs, luckily who'd been behind him, caught and steadied the Beta. Tim grunted on impact.

"Careful, Abby." Gibbs warned the forensic scientist.

"Sorry." Abby apologized sheepishly, letting Tim loose. Ziva chuckled from her spot by the evidence table. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore." Tim smiled assuredly and hobbled over to an empty stool, sitting on it.

"Whattya got Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, Ducky was right. Hopkins was killed by a hunting knife. You bring me a knife, I'll match it to the murder." Abby turned to the injured agent. "McGee, Ziva said you were following a scent when you got caught?"

"Yeah." The blonde Beta nodded. "Tony's."

"That's because of this." Abby held up a large evidence bag that held a tattered and bloody mint green scrub shirt.

"Did you test the blood on it?" Gibbs demanded.

Abby nodded solemnly. "It's Tony's."

"I found that a few feet from the trap." Ziva added, frowning.

"Because that's exactly what it was." McGee realized. "A trap, for one of us." The surprised look was etched on everyone's face but one, a ticked look was on the Alpha's. "Commander Hopkins was bait."

(Fade to black)

**I warned you in the summary that there would be some Timmy pain. Don't murder me just for that! And the Tony case is heating up after three weeks of nothing!**

**1. okay, yaoigirl22 say in Becoming Pack that _both _Ducky and Jimmy joined the Gibbs Pack, so it makes sense in my little screwy brain that Ducky would be 1st rank Dom after Tony! In my little naïve brain the lineage is : Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Jimmy and Tim! (I don't have a clue how yaoigirl22 plans, or if she does plan, to stick Abby in there)**

**2. this is probably the only time you see Gibbs be patient with anyone!**

**Creds go to yaoigirl22 for the Cub fics and CBS for the show.**


	5. The Suspect

**Time for a new chapter! Hope you like!**

_Previously, on Missing Dom_

_"Dead marine." Gibbs barked._

_"Following a scent." Tim told her. "Tony's."_

_Tim's leg was still caught in the trap, probably shattered like glass._

_"Slit of the jugular, possibly a hunting knife of some sorts." Ducky suggested._

_"I found that shirt a few feet from the trap." Ziva frowned._

_"The trap was a trap for one of us." McGee realized._

_"Commander Hopkins was bait."_

MD4

McGee typed at the computer in the lab, helping Abby process all the evidence, namely the bear trap he was caught in, the shirt, and the accelerators found in Tony's car. Abby had said she'd wanted another look at them after Tim got caught. One of the Goth's 'babies' beeped loudly. Abby raced over and checked it. "Yes!" The forensic scientist squealed happily, twirling and jumping at the same time. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Whattya got, Abbs?" Gibbs demanded, walking in with a Caf-Pow! in hand.

"A suspect, Gibbs!"

MD4

A suspect. Three weeks of countless searching and nothing, a suspect pops up out of the cracks. Ziva shot up out of her seat, but Gibbs shot her down with a look. _Mine _the ice blue eyes told her. The Israeli gave a tiny nod but followed him to Interrigation anyway, Tim hobbling after her. Ziva rolled a chair over for her Packmate, but Tim refused. "Tim, sit." Ziva told him firmly.

"I want to be able to tell if he's lying about Tony." Tim growled, his eyes narrowing. "I can't do that sitting down." Ziva searched face and nodded, returning her attention to the interrigation.

"You gonna let me go now?" The suspect, Ricky Moores, asked pointedly. He had chin-length greasy brown hair, dark circles under sunken eyes, and stubble on the lower half of his face. Ziva compared him to a drug addict going through withdrawls. Gibbs didn't answer. The Alpha sat silently across the table and glared at Moores. "I'm guessing you're the Alpha." Gibbs stayed silent, not bothered at all that Moores knew. The camera that records the interrigation wasn't even on.

Gibbs opened the file he'd brought with him and slid the pictures across the table in front of Moores. Moores picked up the one of the spark accelerators. "Those were found in my agent's car." Gibbs said finally.

"So?"

"He knows something." Tim's eyes narrowed even more. Ziva flexed her jaw. She'd seen Moores's hesitation, too.

"Those same accelerators, an identical match, were found in your garage. Came from the same damn box." Gibbs retorted.

"Coincidence." Moores shot back. A light scent of fear crept off the man.

"Wrong answer." Tim growled animalistically. Ziva grabbed his elbow comfortingly.

"No such things as coincidences Moores." Gibbs replied in a dangerously low voice. "Especially when your prints are on those accelerators!"

"Okay, they're mine." Moores relented, shrugging. "So what?"

"So, those accelerators were found in Tony DiNozzo's car engine, which caused him to crach into that barn." Gibbs growled. "You implanted them there. You caused the crash. You _know_ where he is!"

"That's a leap, Evil Canivile." Moores observed mockingly, the lightest hint of a shake in his voice.

A snarl ripped through Tim's teeth at the remark. Ziva felt her anger rise as Tim's fingernails turned to claws. "Easy." Ziva warned in a low voice. "We can't kill him, not yet." Tim nodded stiffly, his eyes glowing a furious ice blue.

"Careful, Moores." Gibbs advised dryly. Moores didn't have a _chance _to look confused. Gibbs shot like a rocket to his feet, his chair slamming and shattering like glass against the wall. McGee snarled, tensing. Ziva squeezed his elbow, keeping him from pouncing through the window as a fully-grown and pissed off snow leopard.

"The hell was that?" Moores demanded.

"That," Gibbs looked frighteningly thoughtful. "That would be a very, _very_ pisssed off Were who'd love to rip your throat out. You just insulted his Alpha, and helped kidnap his Dom."

"Why doesn't he?" Moores challanged shakily.

Gibbs smirked. Tim hoped he'd never be at the receiving end of that look. "I haven't given the order. One last chance, Moores._ Where. Is. Tony. DiNozzo?_"

"I don't know where." Moores admitted.

"McGee." Gibbs called. Terror filled Moores's face at the answering snarl.

"I swear I don't know!" Moores yelped. Tim's claws shrank and his pupils rounded. "But I do know who. Guy's a Hunter named Mirant Belviv. Paid me a lot of money to help him out. He wanted all six of you, but I could only get him DiNozzo."

"How do we find him?" Gibbs demanded.

"I-I don't know. Belviv came to me." Moores said.

"He's lying." Tim snarled. Ziva texted Gibbs.

"I don't believe you." Gibbs told him. "I'd tell the truth, or we'll have one hell of a bloody mess to clean up."

Moores cracked. "He gave me a phone number!"

"It may not work." Gibbs replied coldly.

"It does, I was on the phone with him before you collared my ass!" Moores insisted. Tim nodded in satisfaction and met Gibbs by the open door, letting Moores see his shattered leg and crutches. "SON Of A B-!" Moores exploded as the door shut.

MD4

"McGee!" Gibbs snapped, impaitently waiting for the trace with Ziva. Kuma walked in, spotting half of the antsy Gibbs Pack and scenting thier anxiety.

"Got him!" Tim let out a cry of triumph. "Sending them now, Boss." Gibbs and Ziva tore out of the building, not even _bothering_ with the elevator.

"Tim?" Kuma demanded as his baby brother slouched in his seat. "What's happened, what did you find?!"

"We found him, Kuma." Tim breathed.

MD4

"We have been at this for three weeks, Agent DiNozzo." Belviv sighed. Tony spat out blood weakly, the bloody pole on the ground next to him.

"T-T-Time, time f-flies." Tony croaked hoarsely. Metal struck Tony's side; he grunted, then screamed in agony.

"Blood boiling, lungs searing." Belviv chanted, sounding bored. "Temperature rising." Tony yowled, then whimpered as the pain died away, confused. Belviv never stopped this early. The Hunter's abuse to Tony intensified as he struck the Dom harder and faster with the pole.

"Belviv!" Tony blinked, his mind foggy. Was that...? It couldn't be... "Hands in the air!"

"Drop the weapon!" Her too? Didn't they...who now? The blackness was decending on th Dom quickly, but was cut away by searing red. Tony screamed.

Gunshots rang out, and Tony barely heard something thump on the ground near his head. Wetness touched his hair. The black was winning, not that he was fighting very hard. Calloused hands pressed gently to the sides of his face, geuine warmth coming from that direction. Tony attempted to snuggle closer, wanting whatever that warm object was. "Tony, you'll be alright..."

_Alpha? _Tony sank below the inky black.

(fade to black)

***gasp!* They found Tony! Hooray! Everything will be fine and dandy now. Maybe... :)**

**Creds go to yaoigirl22 for the Cub fics and CBS for the show.**

**See ya next time. Review please! You get free cookies! (::) (::)**


	6. Healing & Rule 11

**I'm not gonna say anything but enjoy!**

_Previously on Missing Dom..._

_"Whattya got, Abbs?" Gibbs demanded._

_"A suspect Gibbs!" Abby declared._

_"Guy's a Hunter named Belviv. He wanted all six of you."_

_"Tracking him now, Boss."_

_"We found him Kuma." Tim breathed._

_"We have been at this for three weeks, Agent DiNozzo." Belviv drawled._

_"Belviv! Hands in the air!"_

_Gunshots, a thump near Tony's head._

_**Alpha...**Tony sank beneath the inky black._

MD5

Annoyance roused Tony DiNozzo slightly from the blackness. Annoyance made him aware, well, more aware than he'd been. What the **hell **was that annoying beeping sound? Why could he smell peppermint?

Pressure on his fingers and knuckles. Someone had just squeezed his hand. A softer and more delicate set of fingers ran through his hair. His body felt extremely heavy, like someone had replaced his bones with thick sticks of lead.

Voices. Multiple. Some quiet, others not. All were like soft hums in his ears, and they rose in volume and clarity, until he could hear perfectly. "Shouldn't he have woken up by now?" This voice was female, and a distance away. She sounded upset.

"We must be paitent Abby." Another female voice, accented, replied calmly. Her voice was closer, right next to him. Tony found that he recognized both voices, and found a match between the hand in his hair and the second female voice. Lisa? Tiva? Ziva? Yes, that was it. Her name was Ziva, Ziva David. Dom Ziva, his Packmate.

But why was she here? Tony felt panic. Didn't she heed the warning? She could be killed! They'd lost a Dom to Hunters, they couldn't afford to lose another! What the **_hell _**was that beeping sound?! The peppermint smelled fresher. Why was that?

"Ziva's right, Abbs." _Gibbs?!_ He was here too?! Tony's initial panic rose, as did the beeping noise. "Tony'll wake up when he wants to. He'll be fine." Gibbs was near him too, holding his hand.

Did Tony hear right? Did Gibbs just say _fine? _Did he not realize the danger they were all in? "Belviv?" A feral growl asked. Kuma?

"Dead, Kuma. I made sure of that." Gibbs replied, his voice taking on a growl-like sound at the end. Shock hit Tony. Belviv was _dead? _If his captor was dead, where was he? Tony tried moving, his boby moving painfully slow. Literally.

"Did he just-?" McGee. Probie. Beta. Relief washed over Tony. If Belviv was dead, his Pack was safe. Wasn't it?

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs's voice held concern, and strangely enough, hope. It was a tone rarely used. Tighter pressure on his hand. "Are you with us?" Tony realized that _he himself _was the cause of the peppermint smell.

"Tony?" Ziva's voice was very gentle. Tony forced his eyelids to move. They fluttered. "Can you open your eyes?" Couldn't the ninja see he was trying?

"Tony." Gibbs's voice was close to his ear. "We're all fine. You're fine. You're _safe._"

That helped. Tony's eyelids complied better. Confused and sleepy hazel eyes darted around the dark room, the only light a lamp in the corner and moonlight coming in through the open window. The whole of Team Gibbs, plus Kuma, were crowded inside the small room and around his bed. Abby and Jimmy were leaning against the wall near the door, smiling at Tony. Ducky sat at the foot of the bed, patting Tony's leg, outside the heavy blanket he was under. Kuma was on the right side of the bed, rubbing his face with absolute relief, standing beside an I.V. and a heart monitor. _That explains the beeping. _

His Beta's green eyes were shining like Christmas had come early, his chest vibrating with pleased purrs. His golden hair fell into his face, dressed in a ratty old hoodie and jeans, his left leg in a cast with crutches leaning against the wall next to him.

Ziva got his attetion next. She smiled gently at him, her brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. The Israeli woman wass dressed in a dark button up shirt and faded blue jeans, seated right next to Tony's head. Her eyes were shining like Tim's were, like Christmas was early this year.

Hazel eyes met the ice blue eyes that surely belonged to his Alpha. Gibbs smiled lightly at him, also dressed in a ratty hoodie and holey blue jeans. "Welcome back to the world of the living, DiNozzo." The Team Leader told Tony.

"Why do I smell like peppermint?" Tony croaked out, his voice terribly hoarse and practically non-exsistant. His vistors laughed at him, more from relief than amusement. Gibbs put a water bottle to his chapped lips and Tony drank greedlily. "Thanks, Boss." Tony sighed, his voice clearer.

"The peppermint smell is the meds, Tony." Tim explained. "You had a lot of nightshade in your system. The peppermint is the anti-toxin and fever reducer. The scent will linger for awhile, so you better get used to it."

"Where am I?" Tony asked, blinking. "How bad am I?"

"Jethro's house, the spare bedroom." Ducky answered. "As for your injuries.." Gibbs exhaled sharply.

"That bad, huh?" Tony blinked again.

"Anthony.." Ducky sighed. The Dom's eyes cut back to him. "Your right leg is badly broken, so are some of your ribs, though some are just fractured. You've been severly dehydrated and starved, and the fever you had that Timothy mentioned just barely broke a few hours ago. Not to mention your broken nose and concussion." Ducky sighed again.

"What?" Tony demanded tiredly.

"The wound from the pole impailing you," Gibbs exhaled again. "It healed fairly quickly."

Tony frowned. "That's good, isn't it?"

"That's very good, Tony." Jimmy piped up from his position by the door. "We aren't sure why the rest of your injuries aren't healing at the same rate." Tony nodded. "We're guessing it's because of the nightshade, but we can't be certain."

"How long have I been out?" Tony asked.

"Four, almost five days." Ziva answered.

"What happened to you, Probie?" Tony asked, nodding at the cast.

"An accomplice of Belviv's set up a trap for us. McGee got caught in it." Gibbs explained.

"Don't worry about me, Tony." Tim told him softly. "I'll be fine, and I'll have this cast off in a few days."

"And Belviv?" Nobody missed the slight tremor of fear in Tony's voice.

Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand in comfort. The hazel eyes met his ice blue. "You don't have to worry about him, not anymore DiNozzo. He's dead. I took care of that." Tony relaxed, nodding. Gibbs squeezed his hand again.

MD5 (a few days later)

Tim was alone with Tony in Gibbs's house, the rest of the team was needed back at NCIS if they were expected to keep their jobs. So they took shifts watching Tony at the house, he'd just relived Ziva two hours ago, and Jimmy would be here in a few hours. Tim strained his ears to listen upstairs, perticularly the spare bedroom where Tony was stationed to heal. Nothing but deep and easy breathing, indicating that the Dom was soundly sleeping. Tim sighed. It was an improvement.

Tony had become prone to nightmares immediatly after waking up the first time. Even worse, but understandable, the Dom had revealed a slight case of haphephobia, or a fear of touch, when Kuma had squeezed his shoulder without warning. The Dom had yelped and jumped out of his skin the second the oldest McGee had touched him, hyperventilating. It had taken a desperate call to Gibbs and a lot of time to calm Tony back down. The Dom had been ashamed of the way he'd reacted and apologized numerous times to the Alpha. It scared Tim of the day Tony would return to work.

The sheets ruffled upstairs in Tony's room, the peaceful breathing turning to whimpers. Tim bolted upstairs and into Tony's room. Tony was in the brunt of a nightmare, his face twisted in pain and fear as Tim forced his arms down. The Beta hissed when Tony scratched his cheek with his claws, drawing blood. "Tony. Tony, it's okay. You're okay, you're safe, Tony." Tim soothed, basically stradling the Dom to keep him from thrashing, scared that he would end up hurting himself. Tony gasped, his hazel eyes flying open. The blonde Beta smiled at him.

"Oh, Probie, I-" Tony was shaking. ""I'm so-"

"Shh, shh." Tim brought Tony into his arms, holding him tightly to him. Tears spilled out the Dom's eyes before he could stop them. "It's okay, Tony." Tim purred assuringly. "Let it out, it's okay." Tony broke down into sobs against the Beta's shoulder, clinging tightly to Tim. The Dom eventually fell asleep, but had a tight grip on Tim's shirt.

MD5

Both Weres snuggled up together on the bed, Tony's face pressed into Tim's neck and Tim snuffling in the Dom's bronze hair. "Tony?" Tim asked.

"Hmm?" Came the reply.

Tim thought. He shook his head. "Never mind."

"Probie, what?" Tony demanded. "Tell me. What's on your mind, Beta?"

"Why Rule 11?" Tim blurted. Tony froze. "In the video you sent us to warn us, why Rule 11?"

"Rule 11: when the job is done, walk away." Tony mumbled, almost to himself. "Tim, I need you to understand something before I answer. That.." Tony shivered. "It was a hellhole. A place I didn't want any of you to end up. I was tortured constantly for information on you, and after the first week, I had to make sure that you, my Pack , the ones I swore to protect, would stay safe. I could never forgive myself if any of you, Gibbs, Ziva, God-forbid, Ducky or Jimmy, ended up in there with me. S-so I sent the video. Rules 4, 11, 40, and 44. Rules 4, 40, and 44 were the warning. Watch your backs, protecrt yourselves, Ziva and you Tim. Your just barely 500. And don't share our secret. Rule 11," Tony gulped, shaking with fat tears running slowly down his face. "Pertained to me. 'When the job is done-walk away."

"You were telling us to _walk away from you?!" _Tim couldn't stop the snarl. Tony whimpered, but curled tighter into his Packmate's side. "Tony, out of all the-!"

"I was- I just wanted to keep you safe." Tony whispered, hiding his face.

Tim's instant fury died. "Tony, I'm sorry, I really am. I can understand your point, to an extent. You are Tony DiNozzo, after all." That got a chuckle out of Tony. "But, Tony, yes its a Dom's job to look out for his/her Pack, but its also the Pack's job to look out for _you_. We protect eachother, Tony. Your our Tony who'd been taken away from us, our Tony who's been hurt and nearly killed. Do you really think your Pack would've given up on you, even if you'd told us to?" Tony didn't answer, only broke down in sobs in Tim's arms. "We'll never give up on you, Tony. Not ever."

(Fade to black)

**I sincerely hope that I did okay explaining that last paragraph. Oh well. **

**So Tony had told the Pack to give up on him! I hope Tim talked some sense into him..(haha!) Maybe this is the end of the drama, maybe not.**

**Creds go to yaoigirl22 for the Cub fics and CBS for the show.**


	7. Attack on the Pack

**Okay, this chapter might suck just a little bit... Just a warning.**

_Previously, on Missing Dom_

_"DiNozzo, are you with us?"_

_"Tony, we're okay, you're okay. You're safe."_

_"And Belviv?"_

_"Dead, DiNozzo. I took care of that."_

_Tony had developed a slight case of haphephobia, fear of touch._

_"Rule 11, pertained to me. 'When the job is done, walk away.'"_

_"We'll never give up on you, Tony. Not ever."_

MD6.

"Are you sure he is alright to be moving around, McGee?" Ziva asked Tim over the phone, driving away from NCIS and toward Gibbs's house, owner of said house riding in the passenger seat.

"Ziva, if I hadn't let him, he would've done it anyway." Tim chuckled. "The poor Were was going stir-crazy. You would too, if you were trapped in a bed for over a week." Ziva said nothing, because what her Packmate said was true.

Gibbs took the phone from her. "Just don't let him move too much. That leg of his needs to rest."

"I've done nothing _but _rest, Boss!" They heard Tony shout. Ziva chukled, pleased that thier Dom's internal scars were slowly mending. His haphephobia was dulled slightly around his Packmates, but others still made him nervous. Yet the Dom was trying to not be so scared. His nightmares, however, was a different story.

"DiNozzo, listen to McGee. I don't care if you move around a bit, but if you get into any trouble I will tie you down to that bed and leave you there until you've completely healed." Gibbs threatened. "Got it?"

"Completely, Boss." Tony gulped.

"We'll be fine, Boss. Don't worry." Tim assured the Alpha. He flipped the phone shut.

"He should worry." A new voice snarled, a fist connecting to his jaw.

Two big, burly men and a Weretiger standing in the living room, threatening smiles and snarls coming from them. "McGee!" Tony yelped, being cornered against the back wall by one of the two Hunters.

With a roar, a dark brown spotted and very large snow leopard pouced on Tony's attacker, sinking his fangs into his shoulder. "Get it off me!" The Hunter screamed, fighting with the Werecat.

The Weretiger leaped on top of Tim and clawed the Beta mercilessly. Tim yowled, staggering. Tony swung a crutch around and nailed the second Hunter in the shoulder, knocking him off balance. The two Weres roared and snarled, tumbling around in a mass of ripped and bleeding furs.

The Hunters rushed at Tony, who was trying to limp away but failing, his one good leg buckling underneath him. "Recognize this, Agent DiNozzo?" The first Hunter snarled, pointing his fist at the Dom. Tony scrambled back in terror, his back hitting the kitchen counter.

The silver ring with the red stone, the one that Belviv had used on him so many times, was on the Hunter's index finger. Tim flung the Weretiger off of him, both back in thier human forms. "Tony!" Tim shouted.

"Why not use it on his friend?" The second Hunter suggested. Tony's eyes widened in horror as the first Hunter changed aim to a blonde Beta that was just barely getting to his feet.

Recognition and horror flashed across Tim's face when he spotted the cursed jewlery. _Where the hell did they get that? _He backed away. "You know the feeling, don't you, little Were?" The first Hunter hissed as the stone began to glow.

Tim's breath halted in his throat. Pain like wildfire danced on his skin as he dropped to his hands and knees. Tim squeezed his eyes shut and locked his jaw so he couldn't scream. Blood roared in his ears as his body temperature began to rise.

Tony remained silent, fiddling and dialing a familiar number on his phone. The Hunters' and Weretiger's attention were on Tim, who's heart he could hear racing. _Pick up, pick up, pick up!_

MD6

Ziva's phone rang. "David?"

"Say nothing, listen!" Tony hissed. "Put me on speaker!" Ziva did. "Hunters attacked the house, get over here now!" An earshattering catterwaul exited the phone speakers. "McGee!" The line went dead.

"Go, go!" Gibbs snapped. Ziva didn't need to be told twice.

MD6

Somehow, someway, McGee had found the strength to shift in all the burning pain. With a roar, he leapt on the Hunter with the ring. "Get it off!" He screeched.

MD6

Ziva and Gibbs launched out of the car and hauled ass to the house, spotting the unfamiliar black Sedan in the driveway. Roars and yells came from the house, making the Alpha and female Dom race faster. Time seemed to slow as they hurried into the house, thier eyes glowing ice blue with anger and the need to protect thier Pack.

The house was a disaster. A Were and a Hunter were battling it out by the back door, the dark brown and spotted coat indicating it was McGee. He seemed to be holding his own. "BOSS!" A familiar voice yelled from out back. "LITTLE H-AUUGGHHH!"

"Tony!" Gibbs hollered, racing in that direction. Ziva was about to charge after him, but was tackled to the side by a Hunter. _Wrong choice of opponet. _Ziva thought with a hiss, her eyes still glowing.

Gibbs got outside just as rain began to pour down. A massive tiger was wrestling with a human with a cast on his leg, the crutch lodged in the tiger's mouth to keep the fangs away. "Alpha!" Tony screamed, fighting to keep the fangs off his neck.

Gibbs roared with anger, lauching off the back porch and landing squarely on the Were's shoulders. The Alpha flung the tiger off of Tony and crouched defensively on top of said Agent. _Is this how McGee felt two months ago? _Tony wondered as he stared up at the Were on top of him in amazement.

The panther snarled a warning at the tiger, crouching lower and preparing to leap if he needed to. His fur was sleek and jet black, but dappled with silver, his paws and tail-tip silver as well. And he was very, very, _very _big.

The Weretiger snarled back, his claws unsheathing. It leaped and Gibbs met him halfway, roaring and snarling. The tumbling mass of furs rolled around before Gibbs ended up on top, claws red and bleeding from a wound on his flank. The Alpha didn't hesitate, plunging his teeth, sharp as razors, into the tiger's neck. Tony flinched and looked away. "DiNozzo, you okay?" Gibbs demanded, helping the Dom up.

"I'll live. You?" Tony answered. Gibbs shrugged, his side bleeding lightly. They walked back into the house, stopping in suprise at the scene in front of them.

A snow leopard stood off to the side, panting with his sides heaving, a nasty cut over his eye. The Hunter that had been fighting that paticular lay a little ways from him, motionless. And a sandy blonde cougar with black paws and ears stood over the second Hunter, her claws red. The cougar swung her head around to look at the two, her dark brown eyes strikingly familiar. "Ziva?" Tony asked. The cougar purred, her tail quivering.

"Boss, you need to do either one of two things." McGee panted, phasing back and leaning against the counter. The cut over his left eye would surley leave a scar, something that both Raven and Kuma would overly fuss over. "Either 1, put a lock on that damn door, or 2, move to a different house."

Gibbs smirked. "I'll think about it McGee." Tim playfully scowled as Ziva shifted. "Is everyone okay?" Tim and Ziva nodded. "That eyes doesn't look so good, McGee."

"It'll heal in an hour or two. It's not that deep." Tim brushed off his Alpha's worries. "Though it'll leave a scar."

"I will call Ducky." Ziva said, taking out her phone.

"We're all fine?" Tony demanded, taking his crutch from Tim.

"Yeah, Tony. We are." Tim smiled. Tony sighed with absolute relief. Gibbs grinned.

The Pack was fine. His Pack was safe. Mission accomplished.

**sorry for the sucky ending.**

**Creds to yaoigirl22 and CBS for the show.**

**THE END! Love you guys for reading this. I had a blast writing it!**


	8. Important AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! For you guys that don't know, this story is over, okay? I was going to write an epilogue but I cant think of anything! **

**1. The ring was completely magical. It was designed to torture any supernatural creature. Vamps, Weres etc. Yes, the blinding and burning pain was an illusion, a trick to make the tortured think he was being burned alive, but it had one side effect. If used longer than a few seconds at a time(which it was we all know this) the supernatural on the receiving end's body temperature would spontaneously begin to rise. Kind of like the warlock Nicholas's ring on Charmed.(BTW, that's where the idea for the ring came from) As for how little Beta Timmy knew about it, he recognized it from Victor's old tales that centered around the creation of the ring.(don't expect me to write a little one-shot on that. not enough there for me to work with. but if one of you wants to, pm me and we'll talk :) )**

**2. the main reason for this AN. I'm considering writing a crossover for NCIS and Charmed. Called Naval Charmed Investigative Service. It wont follow the Charmed or NCIS storyline exactly, (many episodes may be left out b/c some won't fit with the crossover, but I'll replace those with chapters of my own if I do decide to write this) Vote on the poll on my profile about this if you want to see it up. **

**Love you guys!**


End file.
